NaruSasuNaru Drabbles
by SasukeRavingUchihahaha
Summary: A drabble series featuring Sasuke and Naruto. Romance, comedy, angst. Rated M for the smex. ;) Read and review if you want more!


A/N: Sorry I haven't posted in a while, guys. I went through a bad break up and a bunch of crap, but I'm back now with this new series of NaruSasu/SasuNaru drabbles for my new girlfriend. Please enjoy! Yes, this one is NaruSasu (SemexUke.) This may contain words that some may not find appropriate. This WILL contain a lemon which is a sexual scene so don't get your ramen in a knot over it. Just read it and review! It's not my best work, but it's pretty damn good so read on. Rated "M" mainly for the intense smex. This is from Naruto's P.O.V. (Point Of View). As always, expect amazing grammar.

XoXoXoXoXo

The summers were a joyous time when I was growing up, dattebayo! Kakashi-sensei and Sakura-chan or Iruka-sensei would take me to the river to swim until my legs were weak from exertion, and my skin was wrinkled like Sarutobi's from being in the water from dusk till dawn. Pervy Sage would buy me popscicles to snack on during training, and I would play around for hours and hours with Gamakichi and Gamatatsu! Of course, they would always offer to play leap frog, but ya know...One wrong move with those 500 lb frogs, and there'd be Naruto guts and half digested ramen all over the place! Nevertheless, I LOVED the summers almost as much as I loved ramen. But that all changed when I became the secret lover of Sasuke Uchiha. Kinda like the star crossed lovers: Romeo and Juliet. Just don't tell Teme I called him Juliet...

Now, there's no more swimming during the summers. Sasuke is too self conscious about his body to go swimming anymore. He says that he just gets sunburned really easily because he's as pale as a freaking Albino, but I know the truth. Sasuke was never self conscious before he left with Orochimaru. But since he got back, he's hidden his body like a nun. Which especially sucks for me... He's gotten more scars than ever from all of his fights and not to forget all of the marks Orochimaru left on his fragile, procelain skin. He REALLY hates how pale he's become since he was underground for so long. Seriously, we had to take him to the hospital once, and he was like a chameleon on the white, bed sheets... You see, I know a lot about the Teme, but I still find him the most beautiful and interesting person I've ever had the er..._pleasure_ to come across. I just wish he could look at himself through my azure eyes. I might not be the most intelligent person around, but I know gorgeous when I see it, and my lover is other-wordly aesthetic. (I've been reading too much softcore porn...)

There's no more playing outside, either. If Sasuke leaves the house, it's to leave on some important mission or to go to the convenience store. He's become OBSESSED with cleaning now. Like no joke, when we finished having sex once, he THREW ME OFF THE BED and started changing the sheets and washing the soiled ones. Also, he took a shower...which I was not allowed to join. Hmph. Now, the sourpuss just cleans or leaves on missions. He rarely ever has sex with me during the summers because he hates to get too hot and sweaty, and now the weather only makes it worse. So guess who gets to sleep on the couch and watch soap operas all night by himself? *sniffles*

"Get off of me, you loser! It's too hot! You know I hate that!" "But Sasukeeee-" And then I get kicked out on my ass with nothing but a pillow because Sasuke won't cuddle with me during those hot, summer nights. That's how each night usually goes. But that's ok, because I can cuddle Sasuke in my dreams. Well, I could...Until cuddling turned into me having wet dreams, and Sasuke came in and beat me half to death for getting cum on his leather couch even though it cleans up easily. So now I'm back to square one: Dreaming about ramen and dead kittens. Sometimes I dream of eating Sasuke, and BAM! There come the dead kittens to the rescue! Haven't had a wet dream in a month, dattebayo!

I watch Sasuke come in the door after what looks to be a long mission from the bags underneath his eyes and the scowl on his tired face. "How was the mission, Teme?" I ask anyways, eating my ramen at the kitchen table like a good, little boy. Sasuke just grunts and goes to take a shower like he always does. Taking showers always makes him even hotter, and it really pisses him off. He knows he could take cold showers, but he just can't stand the thought of how many germs he's not killing with the power of the hot water. 'It must suck to be Sasuke,' I think with a frown, sucking down the last bit of ramen juice. 'Uncomfortable in your own skin, both mentally and physically.' I know how to handle days like this, though; days when Sasuke is exhausted and just can't get comfortable.

I watch my lover's naked silhouette slip into the bedroom to change into his night clothes, foolishly leaving the door open. I grab my weapon and stealthily make my way to the battlefield, coming up behind my sexy enemy. I throw his smaller form onto the bed forcefully, a foxy grin spreading across my face when I see his flustered reaction. "L-Loser, what are you doing?" he hisses, starting to sit up, but I pin his wrists above his head easily with one hand. I trace the claw on my free hand down his side, watching him squirm and shiver from the touch. I do not speak, I let the feelings I evoke in my lover be my words.

I pop the ice cube out of my mouth and onto his stomach, listening to the delicious sound of Sasuke sucking in harshly. I watch his abs contract, his chest heaving up and down. A soft chuckle escapes past my lips, and I move the ice cube up his chest and to his nipple, slipping my icy tongue around the flesh and tugging at it. Sasuke's onyx eyes squint closed, and he clenches his teeth. I watch him breath heavily through his nose and feel a familiar pressure in my tummy at the sight. I release his wrists and move down to his length. His hands shoot to his mouth as he gasps, and I trace my tongue around the tip of his cock. He's shaking now, and I can't hold myself back. I lick at his cock like a melting ice cream cone on a hot summer's day, popping the head in my mouth and bobbing it in and out in tune with the pace of his fast beating heart. "Naruto!" he hisses under his breath, trying to hold himself back from moaning. It's not fair, really. All of this work, and he won't give me that sweet, melodic sound to put my mind at ease for the night. Don't worry. I know how to get it out of him. It's just dying to escape, afterall. I won't give up. Hehe.

I spread his legs, placing them on either of my shoulders, looking down at his dripping cock. I pop my fingers in his mouth and allow him to suck on them, coating them in nature's lubricant before I pop one of my fingers inside of him. His long eyelashes become wet with hidden tears, and I lean down to kiss my ebony-haired angel. "Shh..." I whisper, brushing my free hand through his messy hair. He seems distracted enough by the kiss, so I pop another finger inside of him and begin to make a scissoring motion. I feel his teeth graze over my lips when I do this, listening to his struggling for breath through the kiss. He gently sucks on my lower lip, making my cock throb from the anticipation. He licks my lower lip for permission to enter my mouth, and I grant it. Or so it seems. His tongue is met with mine, and we wrestle the other's tongue for dominance. Finally, I pull back from the kiss and push myself inside of him slowly so that he can adjust. Before he can cry out in pain, I bite his neck, making him shake beneath me and become paralyzed. He turns his head away, and whether it's to bare his neck or to hide his tears, I am unsure.

I trace my tongue around the bitemark and suck lightly on his skin, pressing my soft lips over the lovely, flushed skin. Sasuke digs his nails into my back, and I bite my lip, knowing that he broke the skin, but it's worth it. I move up to his ear, tracing my tongue around the shell before whispering, "You ready?" He nods slowly, and I can tell he's in pain. "G-Get on with it, id-diot." he orders lowly through the chattering of his teeth. "Hm." I smirk, moving around to find his spot. When his body arches underneath me, and his hips buck into mine, I know I've found it. I pull back and thrust deep inside of him, listening to him moan in both pain and mind numbing pleasure. His hole clenching and contracting around my length only proves to make me even more turned on, pulling back and thrusting to a steady beat. I watch his cock begin to leak, raising a brow and stopping mid thrust. Sasuke thrusts his head back into the bed, and his fists clench in the sheets. "What the fuck!" he snaps, trying to sound menacing, but his voice breaks, and he's blushing too badly for me to take him seriously.

"You get to cum when I do and not a moment sooner." I tell him flatly and grab his cock roughly. He cries out and bites his lip, turning his face away from me. "Now, tell me what you want me to do to you." I instruct him, trying not to show my amusement. "You sadistic son of a...!" He stops mid sentence when my grip on his cock tightens. He whimpers, pursing his lips and looking at me through his tears. "Fuck me, Uzumaki." he snarls at me, and I can feel the anger radiating from his glare. "Whatever you say, teme." I kiss his forehead and rock my hips into him slowly until I can't hold back any longer. I relieve myself inside of him, and he cums on his stomach as I collapse next to him.

As I turn to look at him, I see that he's slipped into a deep slumber. His flushed face looks so peaceful, his raven hair clinging to his face with sweat. He looks so adorable that I can't help but smile. So, some might say that the summers must suck for me; not getting to swim, cuddle, or play, but ya know what? Whatever season is fine with me as long as I'm spending it with Sasuke Uchiha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: So so so~ Review please whether it be positive or negative! I need feedback, people! Pleeeeease check out my other stories as well because Expo Markers and C Averages is a great NaruSasu lemon ;) Thanks for reading! I love you all! XD


End file.
